


The King and Lionheart

by sawnyah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawnyah/pseuds/sawnyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place between season 3 and 4. I wanted to introduce a new character and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and Lionheart

Chris Argent hears a knock at his door and goes to answer it.  
“Good, you’re still here.” His visitor says.  
“Faye.” He answers with a slight smile. “Come to give your condolences?”  
“No. But, I am sorry. She was very special to me.”  
“I remember.”  
“I was sent here.”  
“I thought you could no longer receive.” He says as he finally lets her in.  
“That’s what I thought, but about a week ago I was sent a message.”  
“A week ago?” He asks trying not to recall the day he lost his daughter.  
“Yeah, strange right?”  
“What message?”  
“The nematon.”  
“The nematon?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Don’t you think you’re a bit too late, or have you not heard?” He asks, but Faye just shrugs. “Who do you think it was from?”  
“Not sure. But, I’ve decided to stick around and figure it out. Care to help?”  
“What do you need?  
“Oh I don’t know, a place to stay, a plan may help too. Because so far, I don’t have one.”  
“That’s fine. When would you like to start on a plan?”  
“What?”  
“The chances are that there are only three people who contacted you, I can get two of them.”  
“And the other?”  
“The other was Allison.”  
“Oh…Then what are we doing?”  
“I will call them.”  
“Do you think Deaton could help?”  
“Hmm, couldn’t hurt to try. He’d be surprised to see you.”  
“He thought I was dead too?”  
“Everyone but us.”

Faye walks into the Beacon Hills animal clinic, “Is the doctor in?” she asks.  
“What do you need? Are you picking up a pet?” The boy behind the front counter asks.  
“I need to see the doctor.”  
“Are you sure I can’t help you? Deaton’s busy with a surgery right now.”  
“I’m sure.” She goes and sits in a waiting chair.

The boy’s phone rings, “Hello?” He greets the caller. “I’m at work right now… Who? Faye?” The girl looks questioningly at him. “Yeah… Okay I guess, sure.” He hangs up his phone and puts it back in his pocket. “Mr. Argent says you need help.”  
“You must be one of the three.” She sys as she walks back over to the counter.  
“Three?”  
“Who are connected to the nematon.”  
“What do you want with the nematon?”  
Dr. Deaton comes to the front of the clinic, “Faye.” He says, astonished.  
“Alan.”  
“I thought you were…”  
“Nope.”  
“Why did you come back?” he asks.  
“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”  
“She wants to know about the nematon.” The boy cuts in.  
“The nematon,” Deaton repeats, “what do you want with the nematon?”  
“It was sent to me.”  
“You received it?”  
“Yes. It’s the first thing I’ve received in years.”  
Deaton nods as if he knows why. “This is Scott.” He says before he creates a pause, “He’s the true Alpha.”  
“Pure of heart, how interesting.” Faye steps closer. “You knew Allison.” She says.  
“How did you know that?”  
“Well, your face. You’re still mourning.”  
“Did you know her?”  
“My parents were friends of her parents, so I became friends with Allison when we were little.”  
“So, you receive. What is that?” Scott asks, changing the subject.  
“Similar to Lydia, but she’s not a banshee.” Deaton answers.  
“Wait, the banshee’s a friend of yours?” Faye asks.  
“Yeah, why?”  
Faye looks uncomfortable, “That’s how I knew about Allison.”  
“Oh. So, what are you?”  
Faye smiles, “For my safety I cannot tell you.”  
“You can trust me,” Scott says, “I’m not going to tell anyone. Or kill you, unless I have to.”  
“In that case, I can’t tell you for your safety.” Faye says, but Scott makes a face that tells her that he is very confused.  
“Faye, why don’t you show him? Show him what you can recall from your reception.” Deaton suggests.  
The girl walks even closer to Scott, “Give me your hand.” She says and Scott instinctively looks at Deaton in question.  
“You’ll be okay Scott, trust her.” Deaton answers.  
Scott reaches a hand across the counter. Without moving, he is brought to a foggy forest and as he walks forward he hears faint screams. He can now see the nematon off in the distance. He hears howls now too and whispers of warnings he can’t quite make out. As he gets closer to the nematon, the noises get louder yet still inaudible, until; finally, as he touches its familiar surface, everything is quiet. He looks around then back to the nematon and hears only the banshee’s ear-shattering scream.  
He is now back at the clinic, gasping for air.  
“I see you still have magnificent talent.” Deaton says.  
“That was Lydia.” Scott says, still rattled from the vision.  
“That scream was from the banshee you know?” Faye asks.  
“Yes.”  
“When did you get this message?” Deaton asks.  
“The day Allison died.”  
“That doesn’t make sense.” Deaton says.  
“Why not?” Scott asks. “It seems like, what? Lydia contacted her, and asked for help maybe?”  
“No. Remember, Lydia didn’t want anyone to find her.” Deaton recalls.  
“But she also sent another message to that other banshee.” Scott says.  
“But, Faye isn’t a banshee.”  
“However, I am connected to banshees.” Faye says.  
“So then that’s it.” Scott says.  
“No. Faye couldn’t receive. There’s no way Lydia could have sent it.”  
“And she didn’t want to be found, it wouldn’t have reached me unless someone needed me; unless it had to.”  
“Then who needed you?” Scott asks.  
The bell on the door rings and Faye turns around and the others look up.  
“Stiles?” Scott asks.  
“Hey, uh, Chris told me I should come here to the clinic.”  
“That’s right, I did.” Chris says as he comes into the building behind Stiles. “Faye, I see you’ve met Scott, this is Stiles, the second one.”  
“The second one?” Stiles asks.  
“He means the second one tied to the nematon.” Scott answers. “Right?”  
“Right.” Faye agrees.  
“Why does that matter, who are you?” Stiles asks.  
“What happened?” Asks Faye, disregarding Stiles’ question.  
“What do you mean?” Deaton asks.  
“There’s something…wrong with him.” Faye says.  
“Oh yeah thanks. Is anyone going to answer my question?”  
“Faye?” Deaton asks.  
“I can’t.” she says.  
“What do you mean you can’t?” Asks Scott.  
“Whatever happened…I’m not sure why, but I have a bad feeling about showing him.”  
“I see,” starts Deaton, “does Nogitsune ring a bell?”  
“Oh.” Faye says.  
“Okay, that’s great. You now know what’s apparently wrong with me, so now you need to tell me what you are.” Stiles says angrily.  
“Um. It’s a lot easier to show you.”  
“And you can’t?”  
“No, I can’t.”  
“Okay. She’s like Lydia, sort of, she can see things instead of hear things. But she’s not a banshee.” Scott says realizing now how that really doesn’t answers his best friend’s question.  
“Then what exactly is she?”  
“I don’t like to say, for my own protection and for yours.” She answers.  
“Something I’ve hated since we met.” Chris says.  
“If you knew, you would understand. But I have shown you nothing but loyalty. Does my species really matter?” Faye answers.  
“Why can’t you show Stiles?” Chris asks, jumping back to the main subject.  
“I’m not entirely sure. There could be an array of reasons. I just know that I shouldn’t.”  
“What does the nematon have to do with anything?” Stiles asks.  
“I…received it.”  
“Like you had a vision?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. So what does it mean?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know? It’s your vision and you don’t know.” Stiles says, still irritated.  
“It was creepy though.” Scott says.  
“That’s what she showed you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So, is something bad going to happen?” Stiles asks.  
“Yes, or something bad is happening, or already happened.” Faye says.  
“And it has to do with the nematon?”  
“Not necessarily.” Faye says, “That could just be a landmark, something to tell me where.”  
“No,” Scott says, “It definitely has something to do with the nematon.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“When I touched it, I heard Lydia, which is a bad thing.”  
“But at first everything was quiet.” Faye recalls.  
“Right. Isn’t it drawing your attention to the nematon?” Scott asks. “Its almost like it’s the solution. When you touched it, the noises stopped, but only for a second, then Lydia screams.”  
“Like a mask.”  
“What?”  
“At first it seems harmless but you soon realize that it is deadly. It masks itself”  
“Yeah, but we already know that.” Says Stiles.  
“That’s right. We sacrificed ourselves to save our parents.” Scott says, “Then that brought everything here, its why the nogitsune chose Stiles, sort of.”  
“Great. So my vision just told me what already happened? That doesn’t make sense.” Faye says, flustered.  
“I don’t think it’s done.” Says Deaton.  
“What?”  
“What if that was just the first piece, to let you know what’s going on? The next vision will be what you need to do.”

 

Faye is leaning against the doorframe to Allison’s room reading an old beaten up book when Chris walks in.  
“Hey, Scott- what was that?” Chris asks as the book disappears.  
“What was what?” She answers.  
“You were reading a book.”  
“Was I?”  
“Faye…”  
“What does Scott want?”  
Chris sighs, “He wants us to meet him at Derek’s.”  
“A Hale?” Faye laughs. “Thought you were enemies.”  
“Long story.”  
“I bet.”  
“Is that book a long story?”  
“What book?”  
“Is that the way you want to leave it?” Chris asks, but Faye won’t answer so he lets it go, “Lets go.”

The two are enter into Derek’s loft where the group is gathered around a desk.  
“This is her?” Asks Derek.  
“And by her you mean?” Asks Faye reaching the desk.  
“Faye, I thought you were dead.”  
“Nope, I’m invincible.” Faye boasts and it makes Derek chuckle.  
“You guys know each other?” Scott asks.  
“I ran into her in the woods once.”  
“I tried to warn him about Kate, but he didn’t believe me.”  
“I don’t usually believe your kind.”  
“You know what she is?” Asks Stiles.  
“I do.”  
“Then tell us.”  
“Ah.” Faye warns.  
“I can’t.” Derek says.  
“What does she have over you?” Asks Scott.  
“Enough.” Derek replies. The group’s faces turn serious as they stare at Faye and she stares back at each of them.  
“You’re the banshee.” She says when her sight rests back on Lydia.  
“Yeah.” Lydia replies. Lydia looks at Faye in disbelief.  
“You two look similar.” Scott says. “I didn’t notice it before. Faye, you can’t mimic her appearance can you?”  
“No. Our similarities are what make us connected.”  
“Connected?” Asks Lydia.  
“Yes, very. May I show you?”  
“Show me. How can you show me?”  
“She can show you her visions. She showed me yesterday.” Scott butts in.  
“Really?” Lydia asks.  
“Yeah, it takes a lot of practice though.”  
“Oh. Well, I guess so.” Lydia says and Faye walks over to Lydia and hold her hand to show her the vision.  
Lydia sees the nematon in the distance and hears the same sounds as Scott heard when Faye shared it with him. But when Lydia reaches the nematon she can see Faye on the other side of it. Faye bends down to touch its surface then looks up to see Lydia scream.  
“That was you?” Lydia asks.  
“You saw that in a dream didn’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“When I first received it, there was no one with me, but I did hear a banshee. I shared it with Scott a few days ago, he said that the banshee was you.”  
“Lydia,” Scott starts, “you saw Faye in your dream? Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“I didn’t know who it was. I didn’t think it was very important.”  
“Faye,” Derek interrupts, “do you know what your vision means yet?”  
“Not a clue.”  
“I’m not sure either.” Says Lydia.  
“Alright, so it involves the nematon and Lydia.”  
“I assume so.”  
“Then wouldn’t it be about Stiles?” Lydia asks.  
“How?” Faye asks curiously.  
“When they did the sacrifice, Deaton said they all needed emotional tethers and I was his.”  
“Could be. But there’s not enough there yet to make that assumption.” Faye says. “So, we wait until further instruction, I guess.”

“Faye, how do you know Chris?” Stiles asks as he, Scott and Faye sit in Scott’s room waiting for Lydia to arrive.  
“He knew my father. There was a time when a lot of people, both hunters and the supernatural were after me.”  
“For what you are.” Interrupts Stiles.  
“Right, well, for what I can do. We would need the Argents’ help a lot of the time to stay protected. That’s also how I knew Allison. I was little and our parents thought it would be best that I had some sort of friend, some normalcy.”  
“Was your father a hunter?” Scott asks.  
“Yes, good perception. My mother was a banshee.”  
“What happened to them?”  
“My mom died in a car accident and my father was abducted.”  
“Abducted?”  
“Yes, I’m not sure who took him. I never saw that, nor did my mother. We believe that he was taken by a powerful group of supernaturals or hunters or even druids that have figured out how to block our vision. But I am also sure that he is dead, since I’ve seen that.”  
“Why could you see him dying, but not being abducted?” Stiles asks.  
“Death is different. It cuts all spells, all ties. When someone dies, their important thoughts are released. And if they are meant to, they reach someone like me. Sort of the same way Lydia knows when someone is about to die.”  
“Did any of Allison’s reach you?” Asks Scott.  
“No and that disturbs me. At least one should, I would think. We knew each other quite well.”  
“Did she know what you are?”  
“Not for sure. When we were little, I would show her things. Harmless things. I had telekinesis then, I was more imaginative.”  
“Telekinesis?”  
“Yes. I’m not able to do those things anymore. I’ve heard it stops after the age where one is capable of receiving. Since most visions are bad, children are not subject to them. But Allison did know something. I always thought she knew what I was, but realized that telling anyone would be harmful, she had always been very perceptive.”  
“Why didn’t Lydia have those powers?” Asks Stiles.  
“Well, I’m not a banshee. But, the trait can be inherited maternally. Lydia on the other hand wasn’t a banshee until she was bitten by an alpha, but people don’t become banshees by mistake. I’m guessing the trait may have come from her father’s side. It is more easily passed through mothers, it takes some coaxing if passed by fathers.”

“And Deaton?” Asks Scott, changing the subject.  
“Deaton was Talia’s emissary, her druid. He ended up being one of the few who sought after me. Talia wanted my powers, or at least have me in her pack under her direction. She wasn’t sure what I was, but she had heard of my abilities. She sent Deaton on a mission to find me. When he finally caught up to my family, he thought it was my mom that Talia wanted. My mom went along with it, without letting me know. By the time Deaton was trying to drag my mother away I had lifted a car over his head, telepathically. That’s when he noticed me crouching behind a tree, concentrating too hard on the car. He let my mother go, she screamed at him not to take me. I let the car go, because I could see what she couldn’t; that he wasn’t going to take me away from her because I was too young.  
“When he went back to Talia, she noticed he was empty handed. She almost tore him to shreds. But when he told her my age she let it go.  
“Shortly after when my father had been kidnapped, I went looking for Deaton. My mother was furious with the idea of asking for his help, but Deaton knew he sort of owed me. He felt a great guilt, although it wasn’t his fault, he nor Talia knew how young I was then.  
“He tried looking for my dad for years until my mother’s accident. After that I hardly ever talked to him. I pretty much lived in the woods. I would see the Argents sometimes, mostly Chris. Finally, the last time I had a vision, was the one of the fire. I saw Derek in the woods and told him and he took it as a threat. He tried to wound me but I knew every single one of his moves and was one step ahead of him, because I knew this would be his response. It’s how he knows what I am. I then went to the Hale estate and found Talia, who was astonished that I was there, because she thought that I had been captured. I told her as well and even mentioned Kate was an Argent. She too laughed at me. I left after the fire was set.”  
“So wait,” Scott started, “your visions stopped after people didn’t believe you?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“Could that be why?” Stiles asked.  
Faye smiled, knowing that Stiles had a hunch as to what she was. “I can’t answer that.”  
“I thought so.” Stiles said.

“So, Faye,” Lydia says as she walks into the room, “are you sure this will work?”  
“No. But it’s worth a try. We’re more powerful together.”

 

 

Lydia screams herself awake to a room filled with her friends. Everybody sits up in anticipation for something terrible. As Lydia looks around, she realizes that Faye is still sleeping.  
“Faye?” She almost whispers. She looks up at everybody, worried.  
“Lydia, what happened?” Scott asks.  
“Faye.” Lydia sternly says as she touches her shoulder. “Faye wake up.”  
Faye quickly sits straight up with a gasp and clings on to Stiles’ shirt. “Sti-“ she tries to say, out of breath.  
“What? What happened?” He asks noticing that Faye is ghost-white.  
“You…” Faye answers, not being able to construct proper sentences.  
“Faye,” Lydia says grabbing her shoulders, “look at me. Just breathe okay? What did you see after I left?”  
“Stiles. It was Stiles.” She says frantically.  
“What about Stiles, Faye? What happened?”  
“You left.” She says and Lydia quickly nods. “And, so, I wanted to stay, to see if I could find something else.”  
“Okay, what did you find?”  
“I looked back down at the nematon but it had a clear surface and I could see Stiles in there, he was trapped.”  
The whole group now looks at Stiles. He just gives them a confused shrug and a quick shake of the head.  
“So…?” Scott tries to ask.  
“I don’t know.” Lydia says.  
“What does this mean?” Stiles asks.  
“I don’t know.” Faye echoes.  
“No?”  
“No. I mean you’re not physically stuck in a magical tree stump.”  
“So you’re saying it could be metaphorical?”  
“Yeah.”  
“This doesn’t help.”  
“No, there’s too many things connected to this; its not making sense. You’re supposed to be passed this right? I mean, the door and everything.”  
“Right.” Stiles says, unsure of how Faye knew this.  
“So are you?”  
“I… I thought so. I’m not so sure now…” Stiles says, concerned.

Faye’s phone rings, she looks down to see the time, 12:42 AM and the name “Stiles”.  
“Hello?” She answers.  
“Faye, I think I could use your help.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Don’t tell anyone, okay. I don’t need them to worry any more about me.”  
“Okay.”  
“Nothing. Don’t even hint at it. If it comes up in conversation, act like you have no idea.”  
“What ever you want.”  
“The nightmares started up again.”  
“The ones where you have to scream yourself awake?”  
“Yeah, only tonight my dad is working until early morning. There won’t be any one to help wake me up. So, can you help me?”  
“Okay, I’ll head there now.”  
“Thanks.”

“So is there anything I have to do?” Stiles asks.  
“No. Basically, I can’t go into a dream with you because of your condition and I won’t unless I absolutely have to wake you up. But it might make things worse, Stiles.”  
“But couldn’t that help you? Couldn’t it give you like a glimpse inside my head to see what’s going on?”  
“It could. But, it could be very risky for you.”  
“That doesn’t matter.”  
“Okay. I’ll wake you up if I feel the need to. But there’s something else you need to try to do for me.”  
“What is it?”  
“Try to remember your dream. Try to look at details.”  
“Yeah, okay.”

Stiles finally falls asleep with Faye sitting close by. The hours tick by and Faye can’t fight it anymore, she drifts into a dreamless sleep.  
Faye can hear someone calling her and in her half-sleep remembers that she was supposed to be watching over Stiles. Faye jolts awake to find Stiles still asleep but can faintly hear him whimper her name. Faye quickly goes over to him and tries to shake him awake. “Stiles!” she yells. “Stiles!” but nothing works. Finally, she gives in and enters his dream. Inside his dream the world is crumbling as Stiles stands motionless watching. The gaping, growing hole crawls closer to him. Faye sprints towards him and turns him around to face her. “You need to wake up Stiles! This is a dream, you need to wake up!” She yells.  
The two are back in Stiles’s room as he gasps for air.  
“I couldn’t move.” He says between breaths, “Not even in my dream.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What now, what happens to me now?”  
“I’m not sure.” Faye says not being able to find the least comforting word for Stiles, so she changes the subject a bit. “Stiles,” she starts cautiously, “do you remember your dream?”  
“Everything was disintegrating and I couldn’t move!”  
“No, after that, when I found you.”  
Stiles looks up to try to recall Faye’s presence in his dream. After staring at her for a minute, lost, he remembers. “Yeah. You… I was right about you.”  
“You were- are.” She says and the two are silent until she says, “So you haven’t completely lost it.”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Stiles says and the two decide not to fall back to sleep.  
“Hey Stiles,” The sheriff says as he walks into Stiles’ room the next morning. “I’m going to be staying real late again tonight.  
“Uh, okay.”  
“Who’s this?”  
“Oh, this is Faye.”  
“Is she… you know?”  
“What?” Stiles asks his father. Mr. Stilinski puts his hand up to his face and tries to do his best impression of having fangs.  
“Oh, haha no.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
“But,” Stiles starts and his dad gives him a raised eyebrow, “she is supernatural.”  
“Oh.” He says then turns and smiles at Faye.  
“Hi!” Faye says trying to stifle a giggle and extends her hand to shake his.  
As their hands touch, Faye can see a horrific car accident. She can see through the Sheriff’s point of view as he approaches the vehicle he spots a female, one who is eerily familiar to Faye.  
“Miss, you’re going to be alright, we’ll get you out of there, don’t worry.” The Sheriff says.  
“You should be with your wife.” She wearily replies, disregarding his message.  
“What?”  
“Your wife, your son, they need you. You should be with them now, at the hospital.”  
“How do you know that? How do you know that they’re there? Miss!” Sheriff asks but it doesn’t matter, he wouldn’t get an answer; the woman dies. 

The scene abruptly ends as Mr. Stilinski pulls his hand away from Faye’s and makes a sucking in air sound as if he has just been burnt.  
“Sorry.” Faye says, her face already soaked in tears. “I need to go.” She barely whispers.  
“Faye, what happened?”  
“I need to go.”  
“Faye.” He says as he cuts her off. “What did you see? Is my dad okay? What’s wrong?”  
“He’s fine Stiles.” She says as she tries to go around him.  
“Faye. What happened?” He says as he cuts her off again.  
Faye sighs as she decides to answer knowing that Stiles won’t let this go, “My mom.”  
“Your mom? My dad knew you mom?”  
“No. Has he ever told you about the night your mother died? That he was trying to save a woman from a car wreck.”  
“I’ve told him.” Sheriff says as he takes a few steps down the hallway toward them still rubbing his hand.  
“That was your mom?” Stiles asks, but Faye says nothing, they already know the answer.  
“Faye…” Sheriff says, trying to look for the words; maybe a sorry, telling her that he wasn’t quick enough.  
Faye raises her hand. “It was out of your control. I already knew how and when it would happen. We both did. But I haven’t really seen it, not like that, not until now.” The hallway is silent; Faye could hear the other two grasping for words that they would never find. “I have to go now.”  
“Faye…” Stiles tries, but can’t find the words to make her stay and isn’t sure if he should try.  
“Please.” Begs Faye.  
Stiles and the Sheriff both nod and she walks down the hallway to leave the Stilinski home. 

Later that day, the pack meets at the McCall house once again.  
“Faye.” Stiles whispers to her.  
“Let it go,” she whispers back “I’m fine. It was just very unexpected, that’s all. It caught me off guard.  
“So what are we doing again?” Faye asks Scott.  
“Well when me and Lydia entered Stiles’ subconscious, I had to uh, do this claw thing.”  
“Oh. Never knew you could do that, just thought it had to do with memories.”  
“Yeah, well…”  
“Wait, but wouldn’t you have to be in it though?”  
“Yes.” Scott says but Faye is silent. “You don’t think it will work do you?”  
“Its just, we’re not connected, you and me, as Lydia and I are.”  
“I know, but we need this to move faster than it is. This is the only way I know.”  
“Okay. Are you ready?” Faye asks Lydia.  
“Yeah.” She replies. Faye looks up and nods at Scott. 

 

The three go into Faye’s subconscious. Faye finds Lydia first.  
“Where do we go?” she asks as she looks out into the white void.  
“I guess we look for the nematon.” Faye answers. “If it’s here.”  
The two take only a few steps but travel quickly until they reach the nematon, which is white all over. Scott is on the other side of it.  
“Faye?” He asks.  
“What?”  
“You-you have-uuuh.” He says pointing to her. Lydia looks over at Faye in surprise.  
“Oh, wings. Yeah.”  
“Why can we only see them here?”  
“It’s believed that the subconscious is one’s inner-self. Thus, you see my inner-self.”  
“So what does that make you?” Asks Scott.  
“A faerie.” Lydia answers for her and Faye nods.  
“And faeries are connected to banshees?”  
“In a way.”  
“In what way?”  
“That is exactly the reason I couldn’t tell you what I am.”  
“Is it bad?”  
“No, but if the people looking for me knew what you know it could be harmful. No one bad really knows what I am, but if they did they would be able to defeat me. I know you wouldn’t tell them Scott, but I don’t want you to be tortured for the information either.”  
“Oh. Well, that makes sense. I guess.”  
“Right.” Lydia says, “So now what?”  
“I’m not sure.” Faye answers  
“It looks like a blank canvas.” Scott points out.  
“I don’t think it worked the way we wanted it to.” Faye says.  
“But we’re in the right place. Right? I mean, Faye, you’re mostly the one getting the messages or visions. It’s not because of me is it?”  
“No. It’s because they’re not mine. I can see them, but they are sent to me, I don’t own them. So the one that’s coming next is probably different. Or else I think we would be able to revisit the current one. But I think I’ve found all that it has to say.”  
“So we still don’t know.” Scott says.  
“No.” Says Lydia “But I think we’re running out of time.”  
“So do I.” Faye replies.  
“What’s going to happen to Stiles if we can’t figure this out?” Scott asks Faye and Lydia looks to her for answers too.  
“I can’t say for sure.” Faye shakes her head. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him. But it could be a repeat of before.”  
“But the nogitsune is trapped.”  
“I know, I didn’t mean the nogitsune would enter Stiles again, I mean it will seem that way. What the visions have shown me so far pretty much looks like what all of you have just been through. The sacrifice Stiles made to the nematon essentially led to his capture. So what if the symptoms return, like it’s happening all over again, but it really isn’t?”  
“That sounds horrible.” Lydia says.  
“Do you really think it could happen again Faye? The nightmares and things like that?”  
“It’s the only thing that coincides with my visions. But, we probably shouldn’t tell Stiles about this. Or these.” She says jerking her head backward, indicating her wings.  
“Right.” Scott says right before he wakes up.  
“Faye,” Lydia says, “what are you not telling us?”  
Faye sighs, “I had a feeling you would pick up on that. The thing is, he has been having the nightmares again. I went to his house last night and had to go into his dream to force him out. “  
“But, you’re not supposed to be in his head.”  
“I know, so I think it will get worse now. Lydia, you can’t tell anyone. Stiles told me to keep this a secret.”  
“What if something bad happens to him?”  
“Then we’ll take it from there.”

Lydia and Faye wake up.  
“Anything?” Stiles asks.  
“No, nothing.” Scott says.  
Faye goes over to Stiles and puts her arm around his shoulders and looks over him before saying, “I’ll figure it out Stiles. Don’t worry.”  
“Its okay. I know. You’re trying your best.”  
Faye is silent after this, because she knows she hasn’t been trying her best. There’s one thing that she has been meaning to try but hasn’t had the guts to do it just yet.

“Faye.” She hears a warm voice call.  
“Mom?” She asks as she looks at the woods around her.  
“Faye.”  
“Mom, where are you?”  
“Right here.”  
Faye looks to her right to see her mother and quickly realizes that this can’t be real, that this is a dream, a vision. “What are you doing here?”  
“He needs your help.”  
“Stiles?” It wasn’t really a question, but she was shocked that her mother knew.  
“You need to follow me.” She answers. She starts to walk towards the road. Faye follows but ends up tripping over every little bump like a little child. Their pace is normal there is no urgency in it.  
“Mom, where are you taking me?” Faye asks, but she doesn’t answer. “What’s wrong with him?” Without stopping, her mother turns her head to give Faye a glance, but still says nothing. Faye realizes that it won’t be that simple, so she stays quite and follows her mother.  
They get to the animal clinic when her mother stops.  
“Here?” Faye says.  
“No, listen.” Her mother says but Faye can’t hear anything. She looks around confused. Something shiny catches her eye; it is blood. She realizes that the two have been following the trail. She walks up to the door where there is a bloody handprint. Faye thinks she recognizes it and studies her palm to see the same patterns in it as the blood-printed one on the door. “We need to go.” Her mom warns.  
“But mom, why is my blood every where?”  
“I cannot show you that. Just know it will happen.”  
“The trail stops here.” She realizes as she says out loud.  
“Yes.” Her mother says and continues up the road. Faye lingers for another second wondering what may happen to her, but remembers what the vision is really about and continues to follow her mother.

They go through the town of Beacon Hills passing her new friends’ houses and the sheriff’s station until Faye’s mother comes to a halt at the hospital.  
“Is this it?” Faye asks as she stops next to her mother.  
“Yes.” She answers as Faye takes a few steps forwards without hearing her mother’s.  
“So where in-“ Faye turns around to ask her mother but she’s gone.  
Faye goes inside. When the doors open they’re actually the doors to the elevator and Faye realizes she’s on the long-term care floor.  
Faye goes inside where she finds complete and udder chaos, the nurses and patients running around so frantically they don’t even notice her. She decides to take the hallway to her left, the one everybody seems to be running out of. She goes down it cautiously and at the end of it she notices a room where the lights flicker. She’s about to go into the room when she sees the clipboard of the patient’s information. She skims brain scans and notes until she reads the name on the top page, Claudia Stilinski. The hospital is now empty and everything around her is dark except the room in front of her. She walks into the room to see a woman lying in the bed who says, “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
“You have?”  
“Yes.” The woman says as she reaches a decomposing arm towards Faye. Faye freaks out and jumps back. The woman creepily gets out of her bed and walks toward Faye. Faye turns around and tries to get out of the room, but the door is jammed. “Faye.” The woman says only a foot from her.  
“What! What do you want!?” She yells in fear.  
The woman takes hold of Faye’s forearms and Faye can see that she has been crying, “You need to save him, you need to save my son.”  
“I’m trying!” Faye lets out. 

Suddenly she is sitting straight up in her bed, trying to pull herself together but the ringing phone makes her jump.  
“Faye?” Scott says before she can utter a greeting.  
“Scott?”  
“We can’t find Stiles, we think he has been sleep walking again.”  
“Okay.”  
“Faye, are you okay?” Scott asks, both of them realizing the shakiness in her voice.  
“Yeah, yeah. Have you called Lydia?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good, your house I’m guessing?”  
“Right.”  
“Be there soon.” Faye hangs up the phone and gets out off bed to put on regular clothes.

“So,” she says to the group who are all outside waiting for her when she gets to the McCall residence, “anything yet?” she asks Lydia. But Lydia is silent. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s just, last time this happened, I was wrong.”  
“Even if he’s not there, maybe we can figure it out from there.” Faye nods.  
“Okay, well. It’s the hospital.”  
“Okay.” Scott says. “Lets go.”  
“Wait.” Lydia says. “But, not in the ER.”  
“The long-term floor.” Faye says.  
“How’d you know that?” Lydia asks.  
“Good guess.”  
“A vision?” Lydia asks.  
“Yes. But it wasn’t very clear. This helps though Lydia, really.” Faye says and Lydia nods in answer still unsure. “We’ll lead? I’ll take Lydia in my car, just pay attention if anything changes.”  
“I’ll follow.” Derek says as he, Scott, and Kira get into is car.

The five get to the hospital.  
“Can I help you?” A woman at the counter asks.  
“Where next?” Faye asks Lydia.  
“Uhm...” Lydia says, unsure about the woman in front of them. Faye looks at Derek who gives her an eye-roll. Derek starts working his magic as Faye gestures the group to the waiting chairs.  
“Okay, where next?”  
“The hallway, the room at the end of it.” Lydia answers.  
Scott’s about to get up, “Wait.” Faye says.  
“Faye.” Scott urgently says.  
“Just wait.” Faye studies Derek and slowly gets up without the lady flinching, she motions for the rest of them but Lydia insists on staying. The three make it to the door where inside the room is pitch black. They go in and turn on the light but no one is there.  
As they turn the corner sans-Stiles, Lydia is visibly disappointed.  
“Again.” She says defeated and goes to the elevator then to where their cars are parked.  
“Lydia,” Faye says as Derek walks out.  
“What happened? Where’s Stiles?” Derek interrupts.  
“I don’t know!” Lydia yells. “I don’t know.” Everybody is silent, waiting for something to just magically make sense. Faye tries to go through her terrible vision again.  
“What if he is there?”  
“Faye,”  
“No, hear me out.” She interrupts Lydia. “What if he’s there in his dream?”  
“Yeah, like subconscious Stiles.” Scott says.  
“That doesn’t even make sense.” Derek says “And even if that’s true that doesn’t help.”  
“It does make sense though.” Faye says. “Lydia’s relationship to Stiles is very deep rooted, she’s basically a part of him.”  
“So then where’s physical Stiles?” Lydia asks.  
Faye tries to look for clues in her vision. “I have a hunch.”  
“A hunch?” Derek says.  
“Your vision?” Scott asks.  
“Yeah, but do you want me to explain or should we go?”  
“Go.”  
The group splits up and goes to the cars they took to the hospital.  
“Are you going to tell me about your vision?” Lydia asks as her and Faye shut the doors to the car.  
“It was a little creepy, are you sure you want to hear it?”  
“Yes.” Lydia says and Faye recalls the vision to her.

After Faye is done recalling her vision, Lydia asks, “So, what’s your hunch?”  
“Its kind of a long shot, so don’t get mad.” Faye says, but Lydia doesn’t give her an answer. “I think he’s at the road mark where my mother died.”  
“Oh. That’s not that much of a long shot.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well, both your mothers died and they were both in the vision. Its what connects you and Stiles. That’s probably why you were taken to the hospital in your dream.”  
“Yeah, but this spot wasn’t in my vision.”  
“But your mother was.”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“You need to trust your instincts Faye.”  
“You do too.” 

“Lydia,” Faye says as she stops the car on the side of the road, “you can’t tell Stiles what I saw.”  
“I know.” She says and they get out, the others follow suit.  
“In the middle of a dirt road?” Derek asks and Lydia gives a defensive look.  
“I see.” She says to Faye, letting her know that she understands why Faye doesn’t always trust her instincts.  
“Yeah.” Faye goes into to the woods from the side of the road and the others follow.  
“Faye, are you sure he’s here?”  
“Wait, shh.” Lydia says. The whole group looks at her, waiting. “I hear… water.”  
Faye nods, “The creek, that’s where I was heading.”  
“Does it have to do with your vision?” Lydia asks.  
“No, just a feeling.” Faye answers and Lydia nods.

They reach the creek and everything is pitch black.  
“I can’t see him,” Lydia says, “but I swear I feel him. He’s here, he has to be.” The wolves glow their eyes and look around the creek.  
“There, what’s that?” Scott asks as he runs toward the figure, “Stiles!” he yells. The group follows him with quick, close steps. Scott finds a shivering weak Stiles in the bushes. “We need to get him home.”  
Faye is walking through the woods again. Its not foggy, but dark and dead quiet. She finds the nematon, but it doesn’t have a face. Instead there are stairs leading down into it, Faye decides to follow them. She gets to the bottom of the stairs to a nearly pitch-black hallway; she follows that as well. At the end of it she finds an old black door with cracks and scratch marks that make it through the paint to the light brown wood.  
Faye decides to peak through a crack to see what is inside. As her eyes reach the door a figure slams itself against it, making her jump back.  
“Faye!” It pleads and although familiar sounding, she can’t make out the voice. “Faye!” It says again.  
Faye, now recognizing the voice, panics, “Stiles! Stiles!” She says as she wrestles with the doorknob to try to save him, but its locked.  
“Faye!” she hears again, but the dream is fading and instead it is in Chris’ voice. “Faye!” He says as he has her forcefully by her shoulders. “What are you doing in here?” She can now hear the anger in his voice. Faye slowly remembers that she had fallen asleep in Allison’s untouched room, on her bed.  
A visible realization pours over her as she stands up.  
“Faye!” Chris yells, still visibly pissed.  
“I have to go.”  
“What?”  
“Stiles is in trouble. I’m running out of time.” She grabs her sweater off the chair.  
“What…What were you doing in here?”  
Sleeping would be the common answer, but she knows that’s not what he meant. “I had a hunch.”  
“A hunch?”  
“I think Allison’s been sending me the visions.”  
“How?”  
“Sometimes, when a person dies their urgent thoughts become free and sometimes I’m able to receive them. And right now I need to go help Stiles. I’m sorry. I’m sorry about this but I haven’t gotten anything new for two weeks. I didn’t think you’d agree to this so I didn’t ask. Sorry. Again. But I know what I need to do now. I know now what the visions are about. And if I’m correct, I’m running out of time. I need to go. Now.” 

 

“Hey…” Stiles confusingly answers the door.  
“I know what’s happening.” Faye says.  
“You do?”  
“Yes.”

“Great, so what’s happening?” He asks as he and Faye go up to his room.  
“Okay so… your door, you closed it, remember?”  
“I think I do, it doesn’t seem like I did.”  
“Yeah, that’s because its broken.”  
“Broken?”  
“Yeah, let me see if I can show you.” Faye says staring at her flattened palm. Suddenly Stiles can see a projection of a black door that has cracks and scratches on it  
“Is that what you saw?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, now what?”  
“Well, you need to replace it.”  
“How do I do that?”  
Faye creates a long pause before she begins, “Stiles, I need you to know that we are running out of time.”  
“I think I’ve figured that out already.”  
“I mean, for what I have to get you to do, we’re running out of time.”  
“Get me to do? Faye…” He says apprehensively.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“No, like really really trust me.”  
“Yes.”  
“So, don’t get mad at me okay?”  
“Sure.”  
“You need to…revisit a memory.”  
“Which memory?”  
“The last you have of your mother.” She confesses.  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No. Faye. That’s not happening. You want me to go back there! No, I can’t. I can’t do it Faye. And I won’t. I don’t. I don’t want to remember what that felt like.”  
“I know. But Stiles, its why the nogitsune chose you. Its why your door is not secure.”  
“How is it going to help? Wouldn’t that just make it worse?”  
Faye shakes her head, “No. Because you need to look at it differently.”  
Stiles lets out an irritated laugh, “What? How? How Faye? How do you expect me to do that?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“So, what? You want me to look at it…positively?”  
“Sort of.”  
“That’s… that’s impossible! I can’t do it.”  
“You can.”  
“No, Faye, I can’t.”  
“Stiles, you have to.”  
“How?”  
“I don’t know. But, this is why I’m here. I know we can figure this out, because if I couldn’t, she wouldn’t have trusted me with this, she wouldn’t have sent me here.”  
“She. You figured out who sent you here?”  
Faye nods, “It was Allison.”  
After a bit of silence Stiles asks, “So, say that I’m able to do this, then what?”  
“Well, I need to be in your head.”  
“In my head?”  
“Like in a dream, maybe. Because, you’ll be defenseless. There will be no door until you are able to successfully be at peace with it. To make it something good, something that gives you strength rather than create weakness.”  
“We’re not doing this. You’ll get hurt, you’ll get hurt just like Lydia did when her and Scott did the same thing. And not to mention people are dead because of me. No.”  
“I need to do this Stiles.”  
“No. No.” He says shaking his head. “This is my mind Faye, and I’m telling you that this is not going to happen.”  
“You need to let me do this.”  
“I don’t.”  
“Stiles, we both know you’re losing it again. And its only a matter of time before it gets back to where you were dying, and guess what, its you this time, not the nogitsune. Bad things can seep into those crack Stiles and eventually they’ll make them bigger until there is no door.”  
“Then let me die. If it means saving you or anyone else, I’d rather die.”  
“That’s not the way it goes Stiles.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re not supposed to die, not yet.”  
“And you know this?”  
“I do. So either you let me do this and you won’t have any more nightmares or you do and you’ll have to live with that, in bardo mind you. Also, the quicker we do this, the less crap I have to deal with while trying to protect you.”  
After a quick pause, Stiles sighs and answers, “Ugh, why’d you have to say that?” he asks as Faye answers him with a smile. Stiles starts again, “Fine. But how?”  
“I might have an idea.” Faye says as a black book appears in her hand and she quickly covers the bridge.  
“What is that?”  
“A book.” Faye replies and Stiles just gives her a sarcastic look. “Okay its… no, I can’t tell you yet. But you’ll know very soon what it is. But it has to do with your mom.”  
“This book that you have created out of nothing has to do with my mom?”  
“Yes. And I want to see something… I want to see if you can touch it.”  
“Touch it?”  
“Yes. As far as I know, there are only three people who can hold these books. If you can as well, I may have a solution.”  
Stiles reaches out his hand towards the book. “Its not going to hurt you Stiles. Either you will feel it in your hand, or your hand will go through it as if it was a vapor.” Stiles holds his hand above the book and looks at Faye, she nods her head. Stiles takes a deep breath and lowers his hand on the books hard cover. The two look at each other in awe.  
“What does this mean?” Stiles asks with his hand still on the book.  
“When do you want to replace the door?”  
Stiles quickly takes his hand back. “No.” he says and Faye lets the book disappear.  
“Stiles…”  
“No.”  
“Stiles, you can do this, and I can help.”  
“You’ll get hurt.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Just not today.”  
“Okay. But soon.” Faye says, but Stiles never answers.

 

A few days later Stiles and Faye meet again.  
“What do I have to do?” Stiles asks her.  
“I’ve edited it to the important parts.” She says as she holds a book identical to the one she had a few days ago. “It starts when your parents first met and ends on the best memory before she got sick.”  
“Edited?”  
“The original has everything from her conception to her funeral.”  
“That’s why you can’t tell anyone what you are.”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you have one of these for everyone?”  
“No. Just the ones I have met or will eventually meet. I don’t have one of myself either. I wouldn’t want to. I also don’t like reading to the ends of them.”  
“Do they ever change? Like if someone makes a different decision?”  
“Yes. But the end is still the same. You cannot change death. Like when you were possessed by the nogitsune, you weren’t supposed to die, so it didn’t end there.”  
“So, if you knew that, how come you didn’t know about this?”  
“If I read all the stories, then my life would be one big bore. After I met you, I read your book from the beginning until the moment we met.”  
“Do you ever revisit one, like you would a good book?”  
“Yes.”  
“Whose?”  
“Allison’s. Even before she died. But only to know how she was doing and to remember our time together, I never skipped ahead. When I heard Lydia scream her name, I had to check, I had to read it.”  
“So,” Stiles says trying to change the subject, “what will this do?”  
“I believe the nogitsune chose you because you already carried strife; the loss of your mother. You need to be stronger about her death and anyone else’s you may be feeling lost about. It is a difficult thing and it took me years, it still isn’t foolproof as you recall. But, you need to take these memories, that I put in physical form for you and remember them for what you had the chance to do. You need to stop dwelling on the loss and the feeling of loosing memories you had not had the opportunity to have with her. I know you were very young and so there is a lot of things you wish she was and would be present for, but you have to draw on the time you did have with her. I’m not going to tell you some bullshit about how she’s watching down on you, because that never helps. But I am telling you that you need to make the time she was with you more of a character trait than her death. Wouldn’t you want that, to not let her death define and shape you as much as her life did?”  
Stiles ponders her question until he says, “So, what do I do with this?”  
“We need to take it into subconscious. In bound form they will feel more solid, tangible, more real; they will be more permanent.”  
“But to do this, I’ll need to remove the door?”  
“Sort of. I think it’s actually that you are doing this that it forces the door to be removed. You’re changing the way you think, essentially, and as you do this you become more malleable, easier to influence.”  
“Great, and as I am doing this, you’ll be guarding the opening to my mind?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How will I know what to do with this?” Stiles asks holding the black book up.  
“You just will.”  
“How are you so sure?”  
“Because I believe in you.”  
“Maybe we should get Scott to help, he can help you guard it…is he able to do that?”  
“Yes. If that is what you want we can do that.” Faye says.  
“I think I’d feel better if that happened.”  
“Okay. Pick a when?”  
“Tonight.”  
Faye nods, “I’ll call Scott? Or maybe meet him somewhere.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Stiles.”  
“What?”  
“There’s one more thing, you shouldn’t read that. Not until it’s in your subconscious.”  
“Seriously?”  
“It could make you weaker and the memories less tangible.”  
“Fine.” Stiles says with slight agitation.

“Hey.” Scott says as he lets Faye in. “So, explain this whole thing to me again.”  
“Well basically-“  
“Scott!” His mother says. “You didn’t tell me anyone was coming over.”  
“Oh, yeah. This is Faye. Remember, I’ve told you about her.” He says then looks at Faye to say, “Was that okay?”  
“Yeah.” She answers. “Hi Ms. McCall.”  
“Hi. You’re trying to help Stiles, right?” She says as she sits down in the family room with the two.  
“Yes. I was just about to try to thoroughly explain it to Scott, if you would like to hear it?”  
“Yes, does the Sheriff know?”  
“I left that completely up to Stiles.” Faye confesses.  
“So probably not.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Okay, well let’s get started, what do we have to do.”  
“Right. Well basically I think the nogitsune chose Stiles because of the grief that he already has, from when his mother passed.”  
“Okay.” Melissa says.  
“So, uhm, Stiles needs to go into his subconscious to revisit memories of his mother so that he can be stronger about them.”  
“Faye, didn’t you say that you had a vision?”  
“Oh right, yeah. It was about Stiles’s door, it was pretty badly damaged. So I suggested he should replace it.”  
“And to do that he needs to get rid of the grief?”  
“Right!”  
“So, where do we fit in?”  
“As he does this, there will be no door. I was going to protect it myself, but he insisted that I bring you along.”  
“You’re not doing this by yourself. He would have told me, you know. You shouldn’t have tried to hide it from me.”  
“I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”  
“And neither does Stiles, which is why you need my help.”  
“So, wait,” Ms. McCall says, “you two need to go into Stiles’s mind so that you can protect it?”  
“Yes.”  
“That sounds difficult.”  
“It is to a point. It’s not much different from when you guys defeated things like hunters or the derach, the only difference is that if we fail it could kill Stiles.”  
“And yet he’s more worried about you.” Scott says to Faye.  
“He’s Stiles…”  
“So that means you can also be killed.” Melissa says.  
“Yes. We can also be terribly wounded and a wound in the subconscious will take longer to heal. Not only that, but it will show up on our physical selves. So any wound we might take in Stiles’s subconscious; a bruise or a cut, you will see on our sleeping selves.”  
“So, we will need Deaton.” Scott says.  
“Yes, I have him on standby, I called him before talking to Stiles earlier.”  
“So, where are you guys doing this?” Melissa asks.  
“It’s really up to Stiles, but I’d like to do it in his house. It would be a solid, safe place for him.”  
“He might have a better chance there, is what you’re saying.”  
“Yes.”

Stiles agrees to have the impending event at his house after telling his father about what he must do.  
The two McCalls and Faye arrive at the Stilinski house together where Lydia is also.  
“Faye,” Lydia says, “why didn’t you tell me? I had to hear it.”  
“I didn’t even want Scott to find out, but I’m sorry.”  
“And I just have to sit here? And-and wait?”  
Faye shrugs, “You don’t have much of a defense, and Stiles has to do his part by himself. But I’ll need you close, remember? We’re stronger together.”  
Scott jumps into the conversation and says, “Yeah, she really thought that once I’ve learned about what she was doing that I’d sit still. They’re right Faye, just because you’re powerful, doesn’t mean you don’t need help.”  
“I’m just very used to doing things myself.”  
“You don’t need to anymore, you’re part of a pack now, whether you like it or not.” Scott says and Faye smiles to herself, realizing that she has a family once again.  
Lydia sits down next to Ms. McCall and Mr. Stilinski walks over to where Scott and Faye are standing, “Hey you two. Just, bring him back okay?”  
“Of course.” Faye says.  
“And be safe. I don’t think he can lose anymore friends.”  
“Don’t worry,” Scott says, “we’ll come back.”  
The sheriff smiles and nods in response then sits with the other two on the couch, as Lydia calls Deaton.  
“Ready?” Faye asks aloud, and Stiles holds up the book in response.

Faye and Stiles wake up in his bed.  
“This is awkward.” Faye says.  
“Don’t make this into anything. You were here the other night.”  
“True.” She says as Stiles finds the book and they both get up. Suddenly there is loud banging on his bedroom door. They look at it unsure of what to do. The pounding doesn’t stop. “Wait.” Faye says as she walks over to the door.  
“Faye, no. What are you doing? STOP!” Stiles yells at her as she turns the doorknob and opens the door.  
“So, Faye is in your bedroom in your dreams.” Scott says as he walks in.  
Stiles relaxes and says, “Whatever.” Scott and Faye both laugh. “Can we just do this?” Stiles says frustrated.  
“What’d you have in mind?” Faye asks.  
“Seriously!”  
“Okay okay,” Scott says, “chill. So, now what?”  
“Not sure.” Faye says. “Stiles?”  
“The hospital?” He answers and the remaining two nod.  
The group steps outside of Stiles’ room and into an elementary classroom.  
“Well, this isn’t going to be easy.” Scott says.  
“Nope.” Faye agrees.  
Stiles is going for the next door when Faye tells him to wait. “What if we need to get something in here?”  
“Like what?”  
“Not sure. But there’s a reason we ended up here.”  
“This our third grade class room.” Scott says as Stiles sigh, remembering that year. An earthquake occurs and they both look at Stiles. “I don’t remember that happening.” Scott says.  
“No,” Faye says, “this room is hard on your memory, isn’t it Stiles?” But he never answers. Faye looks up at the chalkboard and sees a scrawled message and walks up to it. The others realize where she’s going and follow her.  
“I don’t get it.” Faye says. “Every time I look at it, it’s different.”  
“Because you’re in a dream.” Stiles says.  
“But I don’t usually have these issues.”  
“You haven’t tried to read in my dreams before.”  
“Well, no.”  
“Faye, what do you think could be in here?” Scott says.  
“Maybe nothing sorry.”  
“Okay,” Stiles says, “lets go.” He opens the next door as the others follow. They enter a hospital room. “We’re here.” Stiles says. Faye’s teeth chatter as she shivers.  
“Faye,” Scott says as he touches her arm, “you’re freezing.” Faye answers by nodding her head.  
“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks.  
“Nothing.” Faye lies.  
“Faye, you need to tell me, now.”  
She sighs but agrees, “When you were missing recently, I dreamt of this place. She was in it, my vision.” She says between shivers.  
“What happened?”  
“She just said to save you.”  
“Oh.”  
“Faye,” Scott says pointing to a black beaten up door, “is that it?”  
“Yes.” She answers.  
“So, we should be on the other side of that right?” Scott asks.  
“Yeah.”  
“Wait.” Stiles says. “Just, please, be careful.”  
“Yeah.” Scott says.  
“Do you got this?” Faye asks.  
“Yeah, I think I may have a few ideas.”  
“Good.”

Faye and Scott walk out the door.  
“Ready?” She asks him.  
“I hope so.”

After a few minutes, the door behind them starts to disintegrate and the evil entities make their way down to the hallway in front of them. The two successfully start to fight them off, it seems like the entities don’t put up much of a fight. As Stiles’ door is entirely missing the two can hear pleading screams coming from down the hallway, but can see nothing. As it gets closer they can see that it has armor on and Faye shares an unknowing glance towards Scott.  
Scott lunges forward first but the soldier swipes him away with one arm. Faye tries to muster up as much energy as she can as it approaches her. When it gets closer she shoots rays of fire at it from the palms of her hand. When she is done, she notices that her efforts haven’t even made a scratch on the thing. Not knowing what to do she stands there in horror as Scott comes to. The thing slowly gets out a sword and impales Faye right below the sternum.  
“NO!” Scott screams as he looks up to see Stiles in the doorway in shock. He quickly grabs Faye, disconnecting her from the sword, and runs back into the hospital room as Stiles quickly shuts his new door.

 

The three are back on the Stilinski family room floor and Stiles scrambles towards Faye who Melissa is already knelt over.  
“Faye?” Stiles asks but her eyes are still closed so he looks up at Lydia for help but she shakes her head.  
“What do I do?” Melissa asks.  
“I’m not sure. This didn’t really come with instructions.” Deaton says as he holds up a vial with peach-colored powder in it.  
Faye gasps and is now awake writhing in pain. “Scott.” she manages to say.  
“Yeah?” He says as he comes over to Faye who is still on her back on the floor.  
“Remember that soldier thing?”  
“Yeah, what was that?”  
“I’m not sure, but I don’t think it was after Stiles.” She says through gritted teeth.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, the whole time it stayed a foot in front of me and it waited for me to drain all of my power before it attacked.”  
“So you’re saying it was after you? How? How did it..?” he tries to ask.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Faye,” Deaton says, “what do I have to do?”  
She turns her head to see him holding the vial, “Nothing. Not yet.”  
“Doesn’t this heal you?” He asks.  
“Yes. But I don’t need it yet.”  
“How do you know?”  
“A vision. She sent it to me when Stiles was missing.”  
“Then when?”  
“I’m not sure. But I know its not now.”  
Scott reaches his hand down to touch Faye to try to take some of her pain, but pulls his hand back and exclaims, “Ouch!”  
Faye weakly laughs, “Yeah, I tend to burn people.”  
“Don’t.” Lydia suddenly says.  
“I’ll be back. I see you’ve been getting stronger.”  
“No, Faye, please.”  
“Lydia, I need to sleep, my body needs to power down.”  
“No, you won’t come back.”  
“You haven’t screamed, I’m not going to die Lydia.”  
“Its not that.”  
“What is it?”  
“I’m not sure but you won’t come back.”  
Faye looks worried but can’t fight it anymore and falls asleep. She stays that way for a while and she seems to be fine. All but Lydia and Stiles seem to relax. Lydia still worries, now sitting on the floor holding Faye’s wrist, making sure she can feel her pulse.  
“Lydia, how are you not getting burnt?” Stiles asks.  
“She doesn’t burn me.” She responds as tears stream down her face.  
Lydia quickly looks at Faye’s face before a red-orange flash appears and Faye is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Some explanation:  
> For sometime now I have believed that Stiles's character is loosely based on the Scandinavian God, Odin. This would make Lydia Frigga (I'm not saying that they need to be married, but married as in committed to helping each other). There is "lore" that Frigga and Freya are the same person, but here I made Faye's character Freya, based on the two mythological figures' relationship. Because Frigga and Freya are "fate spinners" I tied them into the Fates, making Allison the third.  
> At first I made Allison the third because I wanted her and Faye to have an early relationship, but I realized something. Lydia is connected to the dead and is a banshee. But Allison has also seen her dead mother and basically had visions of her thought-to-be dead aunt. In Scandinavian mythology, Allison would be Eir, who is Frigga's best friend and has a medical background.
> 
> At the end of 3b we don't really get much of an end to Stiles' grief or "closing of the door". I can't remember if this is stated, but I believe the nogitsune chose him because he still head a heavy grief over his mother, thus the role for Faye and the creation of this fic.
> 
> Title explanation:  
> I was listening to Of Monsters And Men a lot while writing this, and the song "King and Lionheart" made a lot of sense with the story to me.
> 
> Other than that, I'm aware it could be better and I intend to explore Faye's character a bit more and try and explain exactly what she is able to do.


End file.
